Change
by peace-wuvv-and-jonas
Summary: Miley Stewart has recently shut herself off from outsiders, she is now never letting anyone get too close to her, considering her difficult and tragic heartbreaks. When she decides to go to the park for a walk who will she bump into? Will she see his face
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided I'd write a new story.. Oh also review on this trailer if you want me to repost and continue 'The Roller Coaster They Called Life' !!! So here is a short description on this story then the prologue / trailerisshh thingy!!!! [:

* * *

Miley Stewart has recently shut her self off from outsiders, she is now never letting anyone get too close to her, considering her difficult and tragic heartbreaks. But when she decides to go to the park for a walk who will she bump into? Will she see who he is? Find out in... Change.

* * *

**Prologue/ Trailer:**

Miley Stewart, loving life and living it to the fullest in college, has the perfect picture of a life.

_Shows a petite brunette linking arms with 5 girls walking along the grass, laughing._

But when she graduates and comes home will all be as it was when she left?

_Shows a mid 40 couple in the car talking when a car hits them._

When she loses her parents how will she cope?

_Shows the young girl crying in a dark corner._

But can that all change?

_Shows the girl opening the doors of her home for the first time in weeks._

How is it that the people that will mean the most to us...

_Shows the girl bump into a man_

Can just be a passerby?

_Shows the girl looking through a wallet trying to find some identification._

When Miley Stewart straps in for the ride of her life will she be able to take the heartbreak, love, and tragedy along the way?

Starring:

Miley Stewart

"Love is a battlefield, and I gave up on that war a long time ago..."

Nick Grey

"When you're all alone you learn to cope with the silence.."

Lilly Trusscott

"You see life is like an obstacle course, but you make your own way."

Joe Grey

"When I'm happy I dance, when I'm sad I mope, deal."

Alex Russo

"My best friend needs me, and when she calls I am by her side, not listening to a jerk like you."

Kevin Grey

"I find that when life gives you a difficuult situation, go at it with all you have."

Ashley Tisdale

"I hate when guys try to improve themselves, be yourself and show me the real you."

Oliver Oken

"I may be smoken' but I do have a heart, and it's telling me to follow it."

**How will one girl cope with this mess? Will she be alone? Will she find love along the way?**

Find out in...

**Change**

Coming Soon to a Computer Near You!

* * *

A/N Soooooo? Well review and tell me if you want me to continue!!!

XOXO

Savannah !


	2. Home

The little song at the beginning is kinda like Shinexx does in her stories, credit to her for her idea(:

**Here's a little background for this story.** Miley is not famous, NO Hannah. She doesn't know the JoBros. Because they aren't famous. The boys are brothers still. Miley is an only child and she has her real life parents with her on-screen last name.

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

* * *

No POV

"I am going to miss you all so much! I would've never been able to survive these four years without you!" Miley Stewart said to her 3 roomates.

"Miles, we will see each other, chill! We all live in California just different cities! We will call and meet up soon!" Her beautiful blonde roomate, named Hailey, responded.

"Yeah, calm down! Now lets get to the airport!" said one of her other roomates, a short brunnette named Theresa.

Miley laughed and linked arm's with the two girls, along with her last roomate the tall and gorgeous Shannon. They walked to the elevator and went downstairs to the grassy lawns of their beautiful campus in New Jersey, they all said their goodbyes and went to their seperate cabs loaded with their belongings and headed off in different directions **(A/N They are all visiting family, except Miley.)**. Miley breathed in one last breath of the cool Jersey air and stepped into the bright yellow cab.

Off she went, to her old life and to start a new beginning.

Mileys POV

I stepped off the plane and went to the baggage claim to pick up my absurd amount of luggage, I was gone for 4 whole years! I peeked out the window and took in the sight i hadn't set my eye's on in years, the beautiful California. I missed this place tremendously, but I made an oath not to come back until I graduated. I looked for my carosel and quickly rushed over to the spinning contraption once I saw my hot pink bag. I bent down to pick it up but something stopped me. A perfectly maicured blood-red hand grasped the handle of my luggage. I looked up confused and then caught eyes of the most beautiful green eyes ever.

"I got this sweetie." My best friend, Lilly said looking at me with a huge smile.

"Lilly!" I screamed and threw my arms around her. She stumbled backward before catching herself and steadying her feet on to the floor. I opened my eyes and just smiled. I looked behind her and saw a tall black haired boy standing behind her smiling. I pulled away and said, "Lilly is there someone you want to introduce me to?" She smiled widely and said, "Oh my gosh! Miles, this is Joe my boyfriend." I smiled as he stuck out his hand for me to shake and laughed, "Not with me buddy, I want a hug!" He laughed and I pulled him into a hug.

We gathered the rest of my luggage and headed out. Once we reached the car Joe kindly put my luggage into the car. I stepped into the backseat of Lilly's black Mercades and Lilly and Joe got into the front. I smiled content with the fact that my life was back to the way it was before.

No POV

Tish and Billy were in their SUV on their way home from the store. They had just gotten Miley a coming home present. They were on their way back home making small talk and exctied about the fact that their daughter was finally coming home. What they didn't notice was the huge truck coming right at them, going the wrong way, on the highway. The blink of an eye can end a life, even two. The two cars collided and the small SUV the parents were in was crushed into pieces, taking two lives with it. The drunk driver had no idea how much of an impact he had just made on one young girls life.

Miley's POV

Lilly pulled up to my large home and parked in the long driveway. I stepped out of the car and walked happily up to the huge doors and opened them widely. I stepped into the luxurious house and breathed in the scent, bringing back so many memories. The shrill sound of my phone ringing cut off one of my favorite family memories. I answered the phone as Lilly and Joe walked in. "Hello?" I answered cheerily. "Yes, is this Miley Stewart," the man sounded so serious, it made me a little scared. "Yes this is her," I answered a little timidly. "I am sorry to tell you that your parents were in a terrible car crash and they died from the impact." I gasped and dropped my phone, shock, pure shock. I have never experienced something like this before. I dropped to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest. I put my forehead to my knee's and just cried. The reality hadn't exactly set in yet, all I knew was that my parents, weren't coming back.

* * *

A/N Heyyy! OMGSH! Thanks for your reviews!! I am excited for this story and sorry bout the crappiness of Miley's reaction.. I have never had something that huge happen before, soo yep! I feel really hyperishhh, I am at the Revolve tour thingy with some of my friends and wrote this on the road trip and in my hotel room! You're reviews inspire me! And I need them to post the next chapter! I am sorry if I am rushing into things, this is just how it has to be for the story to work well! The next chapter will most likely be longerrr.(: Love you all!

XOXO  
Savannah


	3. Learning to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, or the two songs used. AKA, 'Learning to Breathe' by Switchfoot, and 'A Place in this World' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

No POV

Overwhelm, to bury or drown beneath a huge mass. Miley's mass was depression. Yes, Miley Stewart the high class socialite/elite had slipped into a state of depression. When you lose two people so close to you it can be hard to deal with. No one was there to comfort her, no one that she wanted anyways. Any friends or family were banned from the mansion. She hasn't left the house since she heard the terrible news. The only people left in the large home, besides Miley herself, were the maids. Water was the only thing in the young girls stomach and she was fine with that. Saddness overcoming hunger any day.

Currently the petite brunnette was in her bedrom sitting on a chair in the pajamas she had beem in all week. Every light was off and every curtain shut. The dark can be a scary place when you are all alone in it. Her normal beautiful pools of blue were a dark grey and dull. How can someone so bubbly turn into a loner who won't talk to anyone? The girl that could make you smile just by looking at her be this dark being? Only one can know..

Miley's POV

Alone.. Scared.. Mad.. Sad..

All the emotions. Sad because my parents were gone. Scared that I was turning into an emo freak who hates the world and everyone in it. Mad at God for taking the people I loved so dearly away from me. Alone, because no one could help me with this. I was a goner, I will be alone for the rest of my life. No one will want me and all my emotional baggage. I'm better off by myself anyways.

* * *

_1 Month Later_ **(A/N Okay I am skipping like a month, because I am getting sad writing all of this! Just she is super upset, kay?)**

_I'm alone, on my own.  
And thats all I know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong.  
Oh, but life goes on._

No POV

1 month 4 days and 6 hours since she had heard the dreadful message. She was now in her closet, big enough to be someones bedroom, she was going to Lilly's 22 birthday and she had beggen Miley to come. She was rummaging through her jackets trying to find a suitable coat for her return, if anyone noticed. Miley wasn't the same. Her normal gorgeous blue eyes were no longer grey but they were still dull and had lost their sparkle. Her hair was always flattened, whereas before she always let her natural curls bounce. Her face no longer could bring you the happiness you wanted, it always looked upset in some way. You could hardly recognize it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed finding the black and white striped coat she had been looking for. She slid her arms into the coat over her blue knee length dress. She slipped her feet into her white pumps and walked to her mirror and didn't bother applying her make-up, she could careless. She stared at herself for a moment. _I look so... weird? _She told herself or almost asked it. She picked up her white handbag stuffed her iPhone and car keys into the small bag.

She walked downstairs and stared at the large double doors for what seemed like forever to her. She took one step forward and repeated her actions until she was stood in front of the doors, she put out her hands and grasped the cool metal handles in her hands. She pushed down on the handles and pushed the doors open. The cool winter wind blowing her hair back, the feeling making her close her eyes. She felt free. She opened her eyes reluctantly and walked to her red convertible shutting her house doors behind her. She got into the car and sped out the gates and to the people she hadn't seen in years **(A/N Remember that she hadn't seen anyone but Lilly and Joe since she got home from college)**.

She soon arrived and instantly regretted coming. People were staring at her as if she were an alien. She felt like a freak that was being watched. She exited her car and walked into the house that belonged to Lilly. _Say hi and tell her you love her, and a Happy Birthday. Give her the present and leave. _She told herself repeatedly. Fast and painless. As fast as possible made it more painless. She went inside and instantly spotted Lilly's hard to miss blonde hair. She went up behind her, mustering up the best smile she could, and tapped her on the shoulder. Lilly twirled around and her face instantly lit up. "Miley! Oh my gosh! Thank God! I missed you! It's like you fell off the face of the earth!" You see, Lilly still has no clue what had her best riend act the way she had, but she would save the questioning for another time. She engulfed her in a hug and whispered, "Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!" Miley shook her head indicating she wouldn't and pulled away.

"Lills, I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to catch up on a lot, being gone like that puts yo behind. I'm sorry and I love you. Happy birthday sweetie! Your present is on the table." Miley started to leave as Lilly's smile faltered and her face dropped Miley turned around and called out to her, "Oh and tell Joe I said hi!" Lilly muttered an okay and it killed Miley that she did that to her. Miley knew though, she had to leave, she couldn't take all the happiness. Everyone smiling when she was in so much pain.

She walked outside and stepped into her car. She started it and drove away with her top down, letting the wind take her away. California got cold during the winter and not many people would dare to let their top down on the icy day it was. She let the freeing feeling run through he body. She searched her mind for a place to go, just to let go. _The Park._ The park was somewhere she used to go, she would walk around and just let her thoughts run wild. She quickly drove to the park and parked her car, put her top up, and locked the car.

She walked out into the cold weather and pulled her jacket tight around her, she walked into the entrance. She walked across the path and just thought how she ended up there. Everything was so perfect. All to be ruined by one drunk driver. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears but she willed them not to spill ove. She will was successful as she blinked away the tears. Her stomach growled and it was then she realized how thin she was. She only ate soup and only drank water that whole month. Causing her to lose a lot of weight. She was already extremely skinny before, she couldn't even imagine how small she looked now.

She opened her purse to see if she had any money, she found a ten, _Hallelujiah! _She thought to herself. She looked around for a hot dog stand and bought one. She sat down on a nearby bench and gulped down the hot dog smothered in ketchup and mustard, washing it down with a water. The feeling of being full made her almost joyous. She realized how empty her stomach was with no real food inside her. She finished up the water and got up from the cold bench. She continued walking and freeing her mind.

She was looking down and not noticing anything around her. She looked up once to see that there were not many people in the park that day. She sunk her head back down to it's previous position. She was deep in thought when something collided with her shoulder, sending something feeling like a wave of electricity through her body. For the moment, she had this odd feeling of... happiness? She stumbled backwards and tried to rebalance herself. The person mumbled a 'sorry' before hurrying off. She was in a little bit of shock, what was that odd sensation? She looked to the floor to see a leather wallet. She looked to the direction the man had gone. All she saw was a black coat and a head of curly hair. It had to be him, no one else was in the park. She called out after him, "Sir! Sir! You forgot your," there was no answer, not even a glance in her direction, he just kept walking, she sighed, defeated, "wallet..."

* * *

A/N Teehee, I hope you liked that(: I know it was boring! But bear with me it will be better! I promise! I just had to put all that in there! Haha! Well please please please review! I will post faster if you do! Woohoo to days off! I had today off and I have monday off. Oh yeah 4 day weekend babyy! Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome!(:


	4. You Found Me

_Lost and Insecure,  
You found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor,  
Surround me, surround me._

I awoke to the smell of cleaning products... Damn maids. I pulled up my body and stretched, my back cracking in a few places. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I shuddered as the cold tile made contact with my feet. I padded toward the closet, _another useless day. _I picked out a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. I went to the bathroom and peeled off my pajamas and took a quick shower. Once I had dried myself off, I slipped into my outfit for the day. I blow dried my hair and walked slowly to my bedroom door._ No point in rushing, I have no purpose... _

Once I got down the stairs I realized, no food. I had been eating broth and drinking water the past few months, no appetite. Well, I need food. And I've been gone too long for the maids to actually know what I want... I guess I'll have to do it the normal people way and go to the grocery store. I did it in college, I can do it here. Well, in college I usually just ate out, I had gone to get some food for our mini fridge though! _I can do this... _I went to the coat closet and grabbed my white coat and purple boots. I clicked the button on the key chain that started my car from inside the house, that way it would be warm when I got in the car.

"Mmmm" I sighed as the cold air hit me. Goose bumps quickly emitting themselves all over my body. I hopped in my car and raced off to the grocery store I had passed many times during my childhood. I parked my car in the closest available spot and hurried to the warm shelter. Once inside I grabbed a grungy cart and pushed the disgust to the back of my mind. Once I had taken off my jacket I finally was able to relax in the warm place.

I was walking around the store looking through the produce when I bumped into somebody while walking backwards. I felt that same weird feeling I got yesterday at the park.. _Is there something wrong with me? _I turned around to be met with possibly the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. I felt something shoot through me as I recognized the hair that I had seen at the park, _his wallet!_

I quickly found my voice, "Uhm, hi! Sorry about that! I actually recognize you.. the park? You knocked me to the floor..." A look of feeling sorry evidently showed on his beautifully sculpted face. "I am so sorry about that, I was late for the meeting that would make or break my career, let's just say it broke. ." Ouch, that sucks. "I am so sorry... If I was any hindrance towards your meeting." Wow I sound so smart! "No it's fine, I was already long gone by the time I had bumped into you, again I'm sorry." Awww. "No, really it's fine! I actually have something of yours." I got out his wallet and handed it to him." Oh my god! you are amazing, how can i repay you?! I thought this was gone forever!" "Really, it's fine. I would want someone else to do this for me soo.." He looked happy beyond words. "Well, how about dinner? I wouldn't feel right without somehow repaying you."

Hmm, dinner, I don't know him... But he seems fine. I mean it couldn't hurt.. "Sure dinner would be great." I smiled. A smile spread across his face, "Awesome! Okay, uhm, well.. How about uhh.. 7 o' clock, on Saturday?" I have nothing to do.. "That'd be great! Miltons?" He smiled even larger, if possible. "Perfect! I'll meet you there." We shook hands and said our goodbyes. _Wow, hot much? _I quietly laughed at the laughed at the thought. As I finished up my grocery shopping and loaded my car, I started mentally filing through the clothes in my closet. Before I got to the shoes I realized that I was pulling into the large home. _God, I need to move out of this house._ Who really needs a house this big for only one person?

I made a mental to find a real estate agent and to look at some other houses. I walked into the house and informed the maids of the food in the trunk. I walked upstairs and fell back onto my king sized bed. I thought back, to when I was a child, when I was four was my biggest memory.. Everything was so perfect.. I was so young, and innocent. Turned off to the horrors the world possessed.

_Flashback (NoPOV)_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Wook! The leaves are pink and owange!" The 4 year old said excitedly._

_Her mother laughed at the innocence of her daughter, while her father stared at them in awe, watching their interaction with each other._

_"Yeah sweetheart, they are aren't they? Do you like it here baby?" She asked smiling, they were vacationing to Indiana to visit family in the fall._

_The colors enveloped the little girl. She had no idea so many colors could come from a tree. She thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was young, but she had seen her fair share of beauty. She thought her mother was even prettier than the colors surrounding her though. Not just her mommy, but her and daddy. They looked at each other in a way that was just gorgeous. She told herself that she would find someone to look at her like that, she wanted to see what it was like. When they looked at her they both had that same look._

_"I wove you mommy and daddy."_

_"Aww, I love you too pumpkin!" Her mother replied, tears coming to her eyes._

_"Bud, I love you more than anything." Her father said with an adoring look._

_"You will always wove me wight? You won't ever weave me?" She asked, pure innocence._

_"Never." They said at once._

_"Pwomise?" She asked._

_"Promise."_

_End Flashback_

I started bawling after that. They need to be here. Now! I need them now more than ever. They were my life. I thought of them every night. Prayed for them when I woke up. Thought of them whenever I heard the word love, and it was college, I heard that a lot around me. I never got the memo that life can end so quickly. Life is so fragile, so easy to break. I felt like my heart had just been ripped out and stomped on. I didn't feel alive anymore. My happiness was gone.

I was hoping I would be back to normal after this weekend with Nick. I mean, he seemed super cool. I hope we can become friends. I don't think I am ready for a relationship.

I thought a little bit more about my family and remember about my guitar in the back of my closet. I go and grab it and silently thank Lily for making me take lessons. I grab a notebook and a pen and before I know it a song is written, I always found song writing calming, and I'm strumming my guitar. I start singing the words on the page, it feels so right.

The Best Day

_I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forget their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel ok  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I had an excellent father  
His strength has made me stronger

I grew up in a pretty house and i had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video i found from back when i was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now i know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say that i had the best day with you today

Tears were silently falling down my face as I wrapped up the song. And that was when I felt it. It was like my parents were telling it to me. I could hear them. _You'll be alright. _And I trusted the voice, I will be alright.

* * *

So I totally cried when writing most of this.. I could never imagine losing my parents. The love they share was based off of my parents(: So sorry for that super long wait /: . I broke my laptop, I spilt water on it.. So I had to wait to get a new one.. I got the new mac.. (: Yay! Haha. Well I hope you enjoyed that, I'm sorry if it's short. Please review! I only have a few "/. But I got hits! So please review or I won't update.. Sorry. Thanks guys! (:

Oh and credit to Taylor Swift (aka the best singer/songwriter/person on the planet) for the song used. I know I changed some of it a bit, but i had to! It wouldn't fit the situation otherwise! And REMEMBER! Miley was never Hannah, no singing career. She is famous/Rich because of her dads business. She is a socialite, like a girl from Gossip Girl! Haha.

REVIEW! OR NO CHAPTER!

-Savannah(:


	5. Author's Note

Sooo, would you guys like totally hate me if I said that I lost the inspiration on this story? I don't know why! I was sooo excited for this.. But I have an idea for a new story that is more Niley head on. If you all review on this and say that you want me to continue this then I will. I'm hoping that by getting reviews it will inspire me. I want to write this and I have the whole story mapped out I just dont know if you guys really want it or not. It would really help if you guys gave me some ideas as well. I have the next chapter about halfway done. I am hoping it comes out better then it is now. Also, in the next chapter would you guys like come insight into Nick's life? Lemme know in reviews. I am hoping for like **10 reviews** guys(: please(: It would make me quite happy! And if some of those come with ideas this story could be up and running super fast!

Also, the reason for the slowness of my updates, besides the fact that I am a loser, is that I have been going through some tough things. Like moving up 2 states, getting my heart broken into a million pieces, and starting high school in a new state and city, knowing absolutely NOBODY. So there is my excuse. I know it isn't anything huge. But I am developing the swine flu, KILL ME, and I figured in my free time I'd write a bit. This is like an apology and a question if you want me to continue.. Please review guys..

-Savannah(:


End file.
